Ohana
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Fate hasn’t been far to the Valentine Household after the girls lost their parents in an accident. Mai wishes upon a star after the news of the child protective service wants to take away her little sister.Rest of summary inside. Lilo&Stitch, Polar
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*Author's corner*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I couldn't help but notice no one done a Lilo and Stitch parody with the Yugioh cast. Well here is my try at it. I hope it's good and there will be some differences between the movie and this story.**

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh or anything from Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owner.**

**Cast of the Character with description**

**Stitch****-**_**Joey Wheeler: between a human and alien, He has fuzzy Dark gold ears on the top of his head. Formally called 626 by his creator, Marik until his new owner changes his name. A fluffy tail with nails that looks similar to claws and bit of fur around his hands. Joey looks more a human when he's not angry. His eyes are normally brown unless he get's angry where they change to amber color with black slit in the middle.**_

**Lilo- **_**Rebecca Hawkins: A light blue dress with white flowers all over it. Her blonde hair near the middle of her back and at times a bit ruffles. She has crystal blue eyes seen clearly with no glasses. Younger sister to Mai and she's 10.**_

**Nani- **_**Mai Valentine: A purple shirt with white shorts. Her hair reaches to her waist and tries to keep her small family together. Her amethyst eyes hold a bit of pain for her age, 18. She adopts Joey after her sister decides she didn't want a pet.**_

**David-**_**Yami and Yugi: The two boys are one of the friends of the family. They look a lot a like with their Tri-color hair but different as night and Day. Yugi is shorter then Yami with his tri-color has purple color and tan skin. His eyes are the sweetest amethyst color. **_

_**Yami's Tri-color hair has lighting bolts unlike Yugi and red instead of the purple at the tips. His red eyes glitter with love for his light. Yugi is the same age with Mai while Yami is 19. Yugi wears simple blue swim trunks with a no sleeve light blue shirt while Yami wears Black swim trunks with white lines on the side and a black shirt that hugs his frame.**_

**Jumba- ****Marik: **_**His Platinum blond hair sticks up like a manic. His lavender eyes shine with greediness and power for his experiment 626. He has a black shirt with light tan cargo pants. He has a weapon on his belt. **_

_**Pleakley**__**- **_**Malik Ishtar: **_**His platinum blond hair goes past his shoulder with his lavender eyes hold a cautious look to him. He's in charge of keeping Marik to not cause chaos when looking for experiment, 626, Joey. He wears a crop lavender shirt and black pants with a soft shiny gold belt around his waist.**_

**Agent Cobra Bubbles- **_**Seto Kaiba: Wears a business suit with a white trench coat over his suit. His little brother Mokuba, his assistant and at times partner, helps him on his new case dealing with the two sisters. Kaiba wears dark sunglasses to hide his blue eyes from the world. Seto is 21 while Mokuba is 11**_

**Myrtle and the cronies- **_**Vivian, Tea, Ribbon, and Serenity: Vivian wears a red blouse and Red skirt while light hint of her eye shadow to highlight her dark eyes. Tea wears a yellow shirt with the words Baby Girl and light blue skirt. Ribbon sweeter then the first two wears a simple pink shirt with blue jeans. Serenity also like Ribbon is sweeter and kinder then the first two girls in their group, she wears a light baby blue shirt and blue jeans.**_

**Gantu-**_**Tristan and Duke: Both wear Grey shirts with stripes of red on the side. Black pants with boots. Both boys look the same in the show with only a few changes. Duke has two dice earrings instead of one while Tristan wears an eye patch on his right eye.**_

**Grand councilwoman****-**_**Pegasus: Wears a Red robe with pink ruffles many would mistake it as a dress. He has two eyes instead of the one and at times has a high pitch voice when yelling for order.**_

**Dance instructor**_**- **__**Ryou and Bakura: Ryou wears a soft white shirt that makes him look like an angel with tan khakis. His soft brown eyes and sweet personality helps him work with children better then his lover and assistant, Bakura who is in charge of any possible gigs for the girls. **_

_**Bakura is cold and indifferent to everyone in the world unless pass his exterior to find him a softy for Ryou. He wears a darker colors then Ryou, black shirt with dark blue cargo pants. He's usually wears no shirt on unless Ryou makes him. The two lovers are also friends of the Valentine sisters.**_

**Arashi: Other characters will appear as smaller parts in the story. Pairings in the story will be Polar, Puzzle, Tender, Bronze with minor Stoic and kiddy or sibling. I had to tweak a couple of the cast ages**

***~*~*~*Author's corner*~*~*~*~***

Summary- Fate hasn't been far to the Valentine Household after the girls lost their parents in an accident. Mai wishes upon a star after the news of the child protective service wants to take away her little sister. To make matters worse, Rebecca isn't cooperating with her sister. Friends of the family try their best to help the girls stay together. A cute, fuzzy Alien comes across the galaxy causing chaos around him. Could this be the help Mai needs from her new pet, Joey?

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ohana

Prologue- 626 escape

A platinum blond man stood in the middle of the high judging room, staring at the head councilman with no fear in his purple eyes as he waited to be judge. The psychotic grin on his lips told everyone he's a mad genius more then in name. The firm jaw caught the head council's assistant attention of the man. The air surrounding him show arrogance beyond any would believe to see.

Glancing at the grand councilman for a moment, the assistant couldn't help but wonder what will happen to the handsome man before him. His lavender eyes drawn back to the man's skin similar to his as if it been under the sun for to long. He wants to touch the wild, messy platinum blonde hair.

He shook his head to clear up the fog in his mind as the grand councilman asks the crazy looking man. "Marik Ishtar did you or did not create illegal experiments?"

Marik put a thoughtful look that border on curiosity and madness. With a smirk on his lips, he asks mockingly. "What do you mean create illegal experiments? I, Marik Ishtar, plead the court here today not guilty of those treacherous words. Now High Councilwo- I mean man, excuse for a moment for that mistake. I know the law as well as anyone in the room."Pegasus felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at the word woman, Ishtar was going to call him. The room stifles their laughter since at times they wonder if Pegasus is a guy or not. He told people his attire is robes worn over his red suit with frilly pink shirt. He hates it when they think the robes are a gown or dress.

His dark eyes narrow dangerously, Pegasus order in a sudden high pitch voice. "I call order in the room!"

Across the room, a sliding door opens with two guards carrying a bubble-like cage with a weird experiment inside. The creature inside has blond hair going near his shoulders with dark gold ears on the top of his head. His eyes an amber color with black slits in them as an aggressive look appear in the strange pools. The bits of fur on his paws with nails fascinated everyone in the room. His tail twitches in annoyance as he felt all the eyes in the room on him.

He glances around the room to see what's so important. He saw his creator on a platform near him and crazy smirk on his features. His eyes took in the girlish looking man he ever seen in his young existence. Chatter around the room, he move around his cage trying to find away out of the stupid ball.

Pegasus flinch as the experiment hit the side of the cage with a bang Turn to the man in front of him. "Does he speak like the rest of us? What is his name, Ishtar?"

Looking proud of his experiment, Marik send a slight soft look with cynical grin to the bubble next to him. Glancing at the Councilman, Marik replied. "Oh coarse he speaks besides he could pick up things several thousand pounds his own weight. His intelligence goes beyond we can imagine. He'll cause chaos with his own hands if I order him to. His name is experiment 626."626 glance at his creator hearing his name being called. He wonders what his creator wanted him to do. He moves around the bubble once more trying to break free. A growl sound broke from deep in his chest as an idea struck. With no one looking in his direction anymore he uses one of his claws to create a hole in the ball with all the scratch marks everywhere from his movement.

He nearly purrs with enjoyment at the order his creator said in a different language. "626 destroy that prison and send that high councilman Pegasus into the window near Ambassador Dartz."

Smashing through the hole he made, 626 jumps where the Pegasus sit causing his assistant to fall on his butt in surprise. He grabs the girly man and threw him into Dartz whose green hair and bi-color eyes held a look of fear in them. Let out a girlish scream, Pegasus grab Dartz as he flew past him. The two men hit the wall hard cause everyone in the room to flinch at the sight and sound.

626 ran past the guards with ease, sensing ones at are near by. He went into the garage with all the spaceships where held. His amber eyes lighted up at the sight of the red ship with yellow rims. He ran up the beautifully craft ship careful not to scratch it with his claws. He coos softly seeing the controls before let out a laugh soon it turn on with a roar.

The guards ran in time to see the ship take off into space. One of the guards glance at the other with fear looks in their eyes. They're going to have to tell Pegasus and will make him angry about the experiment 626 escape. After letting Pegasus know about the 626 escape, the man was furious with his guards for not following that little monster.

Outside in space a battle rage, ships try to shoot down the red one with the experiment. Inside the pilot seat, 626 press many buttons to dodge the guards until he found the button to shoot back. He took out five of the guards before he was hit. He press the shiny red button then pale at the words. "Blow up in five minutes."

He ran into the escape pod and presses another button that sent him into another world far away. The explosion took out most of the ships but still lost the little experiment who turns out to be a lot more smarter then they expected.

-Earth-

A bright star in the night, the pod hit the soft grassy planes with a bang. Creatures stop whatever they're doing to see a strange creature crawl out of the pod. The shadow creature smile slightly as his eyes glow in the darkness… an evil laughter heard around the area.

626 saw something move by making him curious what it is. Then a soft sound came besides him. "Rib bit, rrribbr."

He glances to his left to see a green frog watching him mildly with no fear in the yellow eyes. The creature interested him as it hop forward. He follows close by to see what it will do. Suddenly a strange thing with four wheels drove by almost running over the frog. He rushes forward and moves it out of the way. The creature continues to hop back on the road as a semi truck getting closer.

626 rush again to grab the frog as the truck got closer. He manages to put the creature to one side before the truck hit him. The two men in the semi wonder what happen when they bump into something. They heard clanging noises underneath the truck. The passenger asks his friend quietly. "What do you think that was?"

The other man replied. "I'm not sure exactly but lets hope the boss isn't going to be angry. Let me turn off the truck and check it out."

Getting out of the truck, the taller man check the front of the truck to see it is bent in quite a bit. He sighs softly wondering how he's going to tell their boss of the damages. He knew their boss will be pissed off at new damages on one of his trucks. He heard his friend call him over to check something out. They must have hit a dog or something.

He went over to see him bent down where an arm hang as soft groaning sounds could be heard underneath the semi. He held back a flinch at the site. He scowls thinking another fine to be paid. He shook his head to hear his friend talking to him.

One of the men calls out to the other. "You think he's alive?""I believe so. Let's take the poor thing to the pound where they'll take care of him." The second man answers not wanting to feel anymore guilty then he was.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: There is the beginning of the Lilo and Stitch Parody. I try to keep it almost the same but there are quite a bit of my own twist. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Troubles begin

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: The second chapter in done. Couple more cast members will be coming out. I'll try to entwine the songs in the story as the best I could. I hope you like the second chapter as the same or more then the first.**

**Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. Don't even own Lilo and Stitch since it belongs to Disney.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**/**_Flashbacks/_

-Time/location change-

_**Lyrics**_

Ch. 1 Troubles begin

_**===Vocal 1: Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`**_

_**i wahine `O Lili`ulani `**_

_**O ka Wo hi ku Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue**_

_** Na waiho'o- **_

_**lu'u a halikeole'e E nana na maka **_

_**i ke ao malama mai Hawai`**_

_**i akea i Kaua`i ===**_

Swimming in the ocean, a young blonde girl around 10 years old watch fascinated the fish swim by her. In her pale hands was a tuna sandwich cause one of the fish near by her to come closer to her. She smiles slightly the little one, giving a piece of the sandwich to it. The near by fish swarm in to get a piece until none where left in the girl's hands.

She swims up wards feeling the need for air. Breaking to the surface she quickly swims to shore not wanting to be late for Hulu School. Running in her wet swimsuit, she accidentally bump into a tourist who was about to take a lick of his ice cream when it fell over. She yells a quick apology as she pulls her dress on. The dress a blue color with white flowers went around her young frame.

She quickly ran all the way to her house down the road near the beautiful green woods. She slips inside hoping her older sister wouldn't be home. She knew their lives has been more difficult since they're parents got killed in the car accident a couple years ago. The child lets out a groan trying to turn off the stove as the familiar sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

She flinches at the sudden shout from the newcomer, "Rebecca what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school right now."

Rebecca gazes at her sister blankly seeing the look of annoyance before it disappears. She replies not caring one bit about going to her class. "I was feeding Fish so it took me longer then expected. I'm sorry Mai I'll make it on time."

Mai nods leaning against the door glaring at the stove wondering what she did to deserve this life. Her purple eyes soften on her younger sister pushing her out the door. "Go on ahead and head straight to school. Ryou may understand while his partner Bakura might yell at you. Don't mind him since Ry always could control him. Just wait at school when it's over so I can pick you up."

Rebecca nods not even paying attention to her older sister grabbing her things for Hula school. She starts running to make it on time before practice could finish. Her blue eyes seem to be blank and dead though she gives smiles to people around her. She slips in to her class just as the dance gone underway.

_**===Vocal 2:ke Kuini o Hawai`i ku i ka moku i ke KalaunuNa hana a ke aloha Ma`aloana i ka ua lana malieI ka lani malama Ho`ikemai ana la I ka nani Vocal 1:`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka laKa pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Keä Ke 'amaila i Kilauea Malamalama i Wahine kapuA ka luna o Uweka huna I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamoKa pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O- Kalakaua he inoa===**_

A pale man counts all the girls he had seeing one is missing. He hopes she'll make it soon before walking off wondering what to do about her. He glances at his companion nodding seeing the slight annoyed look on his face also.

He murmurs to him, "She'll make it Kura."

True to his words Rebecca joins the other girls keeping an eye carefully of the dance moves. Bits of water flow off her as she spins along with the others. A small on her lips enjoying herself there and then at that moment forgetting everything wrong in her life. All of her problems flow away from her mind as she only concentrating on the dance. She just concentrated on the dance moves keeping in step just as the song ends.

_**===`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna KeaKe`a mai la i Kilauea Malamalama i WahinekapuA ka luna o Uwekahuna I ka pali kapu o Ka`aueaMahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine (ke Kuini o Hawai`i)`O Lili`ulani Wo ka `O hi ku(ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu)Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamoKa pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O Kalakaua he inoa **_

_**End Chant**_

_**He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele===**_

All the young girls yelp as they slip on the water dripping off the blonde girl. The rest of the older ones back away before sighing soflty. They help the children first before they left seeing their part is over. Bakura clucks his tongue in annoyance staring at the blonde girl who grins sheepishly.

Ryou sighs hoping there won't be another fight at all. He ask kindly, "Rebecca why are you late today?"

Rebecca sighs answering truthfully. "I had to feed Fish today. But we were out of peanut butter and had to the store to by a jar of peanut butter but I had to give him stinking tuna!"

Ryou blinks in confusion on the explanation. He wishes there is enough time to cover Bakura's mouth as he replies, "Fish?"

Rebecca sighs crossing her arms on her chest. She tries to plead silently when one of the girls mutters under her breath, "Freak."Tears spark in her eyes as they took in Tea and her cronies. The same group of girls she tries to get close to if she can. Vivian, Miho and Serenity follow her like a pack of pups with their mother. She felt her anger rise as she tackles Tea who lets out a girlish scream and punches her. The adults quickly separate the two girls not before Rebecca bites the brunette in the arm.

Tea squeals out, "Eww she bit me!"Vivian wrinkles her nose in disgust before saying. "Let's hope she doesn't have rabies."

Miho and Serenity spoke as one, "Yeah."

Ryou sighs talking sternly to the blonde girl. "Rebecca you can't keep on doing this. I'm going to call your sister and maybe pick you up early."

Her eyes widen with fear. She didn't want to bring her sister in this if she doesn't have to at all. She quips quickly hoping both Bakura and Ryou just leave it alone. "I just want to dance. I practice constantly to get it right."

Bakura shakes his head going to the office to finish some paperwork. Ryou stares after him forlornly before turning back to the class. He tells everyone quietly. "Class dismiss for today."

Rebecca stares at her feet as her fellow classmates' runs out of the room. She lets out a sigh angry with herself reacting to the words being said about her. Mai told her constantly not to let the other girls get to her but it happens. Tears pricks at the corner of her eyes as she walks out of the school watching Tea and cronies talk among themselves. She barely heard the phone conversation Ryou is obliviously having with her sister.

She felt a tap on her shoulder to get to gaze to find Bakura scowling. She felt a small smile already use to the glare and attitude the other has around others. He tells her gruffly, "Your sister will be here soon to pick you up."

She nods in understanding knowing that's the reaction the older man wants to see. She's not going to wait around the school rather walk back home if she has to. Rebecca sighs soflty waiting several minutes till Bakura left her alone to walk off the porch. She trudges home slowly not really gazing up at all. She lets out a sigh only to hear the voices that she wish that make her disappear at that moment

"Well lookie here it's the freak." Tea follows next smirking coldly and uncaringly. "Have to show up late again Becky? To bad your mama isn't around to see how lazy you are."

Rebecca's teeth grind at the comment. Her mother isn't like that at all. She would have understood her reasons for feeding the fish. It just reminds her of the woman's spirit and her love for the ocean that both of her and her husband share between themselves and their daughters. She hates it when the other girls tease her about her losing her parents. Sure Mai is a great sister but sometimes wish to have her as an older sister instead of doing both roles as mother and sister at the same time.

She didn't pay any attention as the girls walk off. She's always a loner but willing to keep her spirits high if she can. She worries more for her sister most since problems of an adult seems to be getting to her. She trails off to her home not even remembering Mai is suppose to pick her up.

* * *

Mai looks around the school not seeing her younger sister. She curse softly hoping Rebecca is home and no where is else. She leaves the school in a rush. It doesn't help the Child Protective Service is sending a representative to see how well she's taking care of her younger sister. This isn't something she needs right now.

Not seeing a car coming as she runs across the street Mai yells at the unknown driver. "Watch where you going idiot!"

Inside the vehicle the man's eyes narrow suspiciously recognizing this is the woman he's got to visit. On first impression she's not doing that good. Where is her sister? He wonder just as a child like voice in the passenger seat disrupt his train of thought. "Is she the one you are going to see big brother?"He grunts following the blonde as she disappear up a road. He glance at his younger brother as a brief smile touches his lips.

He replies wanting to make the job clear. "Mokuba this is business no messing around."

Mokuba nods his understanding. He could see a decent house appear before them as the same woman knocks on the door while yelling at someone. He has high hopes for this family that shouldn't be taken apart like how he almost been taken away from his older brother, Seto. Both brothers wait till the woman manage to enter the house giving them several minutes to prepare.

-Inside Valentine Household-

"Rebecca!" Mai shouts looking around for her sister.

The music in the background grinding in her mind. Mai could feel a headache drumming in her mind. She hope the Social worker hasn't arrive yet. Fear burns at the back of her mind. So many problems place on her shoulder ever since their parents' death almost a few months back. Off all times its suppose to happen four months or so after her birthday.

A wary smile touch her lips. She should sign up for College but now its going to be impossible since she has to take care of her younger sister. Maybe take a few night classes for a while until this situation with the Social worker is over with. Shaking her head Mai mentally scolds herself for thinking such thoughts. She has to find her sister and ask why she wasn't at the school then get ready for the person to come.

Peeking in their living room seeing the door handle tied up with a string attach near the couch cause the blonde woman to sweat drop. Her sister is a genius but still a kid and decide to use a child's trick. At least its better then being lock out of the house since last time she came home from a hopeless date the door was nail shut. She gaze around the room to see the girl laying on the ground staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Rebecca." Mai chide softly getting the younger girl to stare at her.

"What," the girl answer going back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you wait at your school?" Mai question biting her tongue not to scream at her younger sister.

Rebecca didn't answer crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes narrows seeing the purple ones of her older sister looking down at her. Is she a burden to her? What about her dream of going to college? Rebecca could feel guilt worming in her heart. Maybe telling Mai what's going on will help the small rift between them that form a bit after their parents died.

Mai growls under her breath as a knock reaches her ears. She stalks to the door opening to see a tall brunette with sharp sapphire eyes with a younger boy she estimated the same age as Rebecca with raven locks and warm grey eyes making her want to smile at the sight of him.

"Yes?" She question.

"Miss Valentine I'm hear to see the fairing of one Rebecca Valentine your sister." the tall man grounds out.

"Oh you…are the social worker then." She whispers out hesitantly allowing the two in.

Seto grunts out, "Besides the same person called Idiot."

Mai flinches at the memory wishing she can take back the word. It just came out at that moment in her worry. The raven hair boy chuckles at the sight of the trap. He tells his brother amusingly getting Rebecca to stare at him in confusion. "Seto didn't I do the same trick when I want to be alone?"

Seto gives a point a look at the boy who stops smiling acting serious. Seto turns to the older sister then the one he heard about. He could see they have the same relationship similar to his own and Mokuba's. He raise a brow as Mai gives them a tour. He could see something that will ruin her chance of keeping Rebecca under her care. The stove left unattended then finding the child home alone.

She fills in the strain atmosphere getting nervous by the man's presence. "I had to go pick up my sister and didn't have enough time to turn off the stove."

Seto growls out, "The same sister I saw you without?"

Rebecca stares at the man before moving to her sister not liking how the man is treating her. She stares coolly at him as she answers. "I decide to leave the school since I thought I could meet Mai halfway. But it didn't happen so I decide to walk all the way home figuring I would work on what ever chores I have to pass the time until dinner is done."

"Smart thinking kid." Mokuba chirps ignoring the glare his brother sent him.

"I have a name and its not kid." Rebecca responds watching the boy warily. Could he be a friend or an enemy?

Mokuba chuckles softly tuning in their older sibling's conversation. His smile disappears at the word just as a miserable look appears on Rebecca's face.

"I could easily report I've seen so far." Seto replies seriously thinking his decision. "Unless I see improvement you can provide for your sister then there won't be any problems. Understood?"

Mai nods staring at the man. She has a chance to prove she can take care of her sister. She watch Seto walk to the door with Mokuba a few steps behind. Mokuba turns to the Valentine sisters telling them somberly. "We'll come back in a few days to see the progress. Until then ladies I bid you bye."

the girls nod gazing at the other. They wait for the slam of the doors of the car then the engine turn on. Rebecca fearing a lecture coming moves away from her sister. To her surprise Mai didn't chase her as usual rather retreat to the kitchen replying. " I'm going to start making dinner right now"

* * *

**Arashi: Problems being brought to light. Next chapter thinking of having Joey come back in as the Girl's pet. More trouble will brew for the Sisters. Please read and review. Until next time. **


End file.
